


Stealthily Sneaking In

by Anonymous



Category: due South
Genre: Art, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous, due South Seekrit Santa 2019





	Stealthily Sneaking In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodie/gifts).




End file.
